Gobelin-Ville
by Syrene-T
Summary: Et si Gandalf avait tardé à venir au secours de la compagnie, quand celle-ci se débattait entre les griffes des gobelins ?
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur** : _Je sais, j'avais dit que je n'écrirais plus de fics. Mais ça, c'était avant que je recommence à en lire..._

_Bref, dans le film, j'ai trouvé l'histoire des gobelins si rapide qu'elle ne faisait que passer et que je me suis demandé où résidait l'intérêt de l'avoir tournée. Pourtant, il y avait du potentiel, c'était le moment de faire monter la tension dramatique._

_Au départ, je voulais juste corser un peu l'affaire et puis, vous savez ce que c'est, une fois qu'on est plongé dans son texte, on se laisse emporter. Du coup, c'est devenu **beaucoup plus hard** que je ne l'avais pensé au départ. Vous voilà prévenus._

_Oh et pendant qu'on y est : sauf quelques infos que j'ai été pêcher sur le net, je me base sur les **films**, eh oui. Là encore, vous êtes prévenus._

Disclaimer :_ Le texte seul est à moi, les personnages et le monde dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à Tolkien et surtout, dans mon cas, à Peter Jackson._

_OOOooOOO_

Dans la lumière sanglante des torches qui se reflétait sur chaque partie métallique, faisait luire ses pointes aigües et projetait des ombres menaçante sur les parties de bois et les filins, la machine ressemblait à une créature vivante, ramassée sur elle-même dans l'attente de ses proies.

Son aspect sinistre était encore renforcé par l'agitation obscène des gobelins, qui se trémoussaient tout autour en une parodie de danse, gloussant et braillant à qui mieux mieux.

Thorin était partagé entre l'horreur -et Durin savait qu'il ne craignait point pour lui-même, mais bien pour les membres de sa compagnie- et la fierté. Il connaissait suffisamment bien ses compagnons pour savoir que, tout comme lui, ils ressentaient le froid de la peur dans leurs entrailles et qu'une sueur glacée devait commencer à leur mouiller la peau.

Mais pas un ne flanchait.

Ils se tenaient droits, la tête haute et le regard méprisant. A leurs mâchoires crispées seulement on pouvait deviner la tension qui les habitait. Oui, plus qu'à aucun autre moment auparavant, dans les tréfonds de cette caverne hostile et puante, Thorin, fils de Thraïn, héritier du trône d'Erebor, se sentit incroyablement fier de sa troupe. Il aurait voulu pouvoir serrer chacun dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il était conscient de sa valeur. Il se sentait quasiment père de chacun de ses braves, même ceux dont l'âge excédait le sien. Cela étant, bien malin qui aurait pu deviner ses sentiments en cet instant car, dents serrées et poings crispés, les yeux fulgurants de rage, il donnait plutôt l'impression de nourrir des pensées particulièrement meurtrières ! En fait, il cherchait fébrilement le moyen de tirer sa compagnie de ce guêpier, mais la situation paraissait malheureusement sans issue.

Cependant, les braillements discordants du roi gobelin se turent soudain et le monstre cessa de se tortiller sur place en agitant ses bras, pour se tourner vers les captifs avec une lueur féroce dans son petit œil reptilien.

La compagnie ne broncha pas, mais chacun frémit intérieurement.

- Il est temps de vous faire -il gloussa et esquissa une cabriole- une petite démonstration de la manière dont les gobelins accommodent les nains, jubila-t-il.

Des pensées terrifiantes roulèrent en l'espace d'un instant dans la tête de Thorin. Oh, il aurait volontiers montré à cette énorme boursoufflure pustuleuse ce dont peuvent être capables les nains, maîtres du feu et du métal ! Malheureusement, aucun d'entre eux n'était vraiment en position de renverser la situation…

- Amenez-moi le benjamin, continua le gobelin et tendant son énorme doigt boudiné vers Ori.

Le malheureux Ori blêmit mais cependant ne broncha pas. Comme un seul homme (enfin, comme un seul nain), ses compagnons l'entourèrent, firent rempart autour de lui, se dressèrent poings serrés et regard métallique devant les gobelins. Ceux-ci parurent trouver leur réaction passablement amusante, à en juger par leurs ricanements et la façon dont ils se mirent à trépigner sur place. Ces démonstrations de joie, toutefois, ne les empêchèrent pas de sortir leurs fouets cloutés et leurs bâtons et de frapper à cœur joie sur le groupe ainsi formé. Les nains bronchèrent, grognèrent, levant les bras devant leurs visages pour se protéger, mais pas un ne recula. Les gobelins redoublèrent leurs coups. Les lanières sifflaient, claquaient, lacéraient la chair et les vêtements, les gourdins cognaient, avec plus de retenue toutefois car, à l'évidence, les monstres ne souhaitaient pas encore trop abîmer leurs prisonniers, ce qui les aurait privés de la suite du spectacle. Malgré tout, Oïn tomba soudain à genoux, l'arcade sourcilière fendue, la tête bourdonnante et le sang ruisselant sur son visage.

Voyant que leurs captifs tenaient bon et refusaient de s'écarter, les gobelins se ruèrent sur eux pour les empoigner, les tirer, les pousser. La compagnie résista, à coups de poings, à coups de pieds. Hélas, ils étaient à la fois trop peu nombreux et trop petits face à leurs adversaires, et sans leurs armes, ils ne pouvaient espérer leur faire grand mal.

- Attachez-leur les mains et faites-les tenir tranquilles ! s'égosillait le roi gobelin. Nous n'allons pas perdre notre temps comme ça avec cette sale vermine !

- Sale vermine vous-même ! siffla quelqu'un.

Dans la mêlée générale et la cacophonie ambiante, il fut impossible de savoir qui avait parlé.

Poussés, tirés, bourrés de coups, les nains bon gré mal gré furent écartés les uns des autres. On leur lia rudement les mains derrière le dos, en serrant les cordes si fort que leurs doigts ne tardèrent pas à s'engourdir, puis on les jeta à genoux sur le sol de pierre, un gobelin se tenant derrière chacun d'eux et le maintenant solidement, qui par les cheveux, qui par le col, qui par les épaules, afin de les forcer à demeurer tranquille. Profitant de quoi, deux d'entre eux se saisirent d'Ori et le traînèrent plutôt qu'autre chose vers leur roi.

- Lâchez-le ! rugit Kili.

Il se débattit si violemment sous la poigne de son gardien qu'il sentit son épaule craquer et l'os de l'articulation quitter son logement. La douleur lui arracha un cri sourd, vite étouffé, tandis que le gobelin qui se tenait derrière lui, plongeant sa main sale dans ses cheveux, le secouait sans ménagement en grognant :

- Tu vas la fermer, oui ?!

Le jeune nain pensa un instant que ses vertèbres, elles aussi, allaient se désolidariser les unes des autres et il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour contenir la douleur et ne pas crier à nouveau. Plusieurs de ses compagnons tentèrent de se relever pour venir à son aide, en vain.

Dans l'impossibilité d'agir autrement, Thorin darda sur l'agresseur de son neveu un regard si incendiaire que le monstre en fut impressionné malgré lui. Il se hâta de regarder ailleurs en bougonnant entre ses dents des menaces confuses et cessa momentanément de brutaliser Kili.

De leur côté, Nori et Dori se débattaient si furieusement dans l'espoir futile de venir en aide à leur jeune frère que les gobelins perdirent patience : le premier tomba à terre, les yeux vitreux, pratiquement sans connaissance après qu'un coup de gourdin l'ait atteint sur le côté de la tête : l'oreille pratiquement fendue en deux saignait d'abondance et le cuir chevelu lui-même était entamé, malgré l'épaisseur de la tignasse en pétard. Dori fléchissait lui aussi, les gobelins rivalisaient de brutalité pour le maîtriser et sa résistance s'amenuisait. Dans un dernier effort, un élan désespéré, il se dégagea un instant de la cohue et interpella le roi gobelin d'une voix rendue sifflante par la douleur :

- Laissez-le ! Prenez-moi à sa place !

C'était aussi généreux que courageux mais, malheureusement, les gobelins sont dépourvus du sens de l'honneur et y sont par conséquent aussi insensibles qu'aux plus nobles sentiments. Cela les amusa beaucoup en revanche, ils se tordirent de rire et s'esclaffèrent sur tous les tons. Certains riaient si forts qu'ils se tenaient le ventre, se pliaient en deux, en trois, frappant le sol de leurs mains calleuses comme s'ils n'avaient jamais, au grand jamais, rien entendu de plus désopilant.

- Tu tiens donc tant que ça à lui ? se réjouit le roi gobelin en reprenant sa sinistre pantomime. Qui est-ce, ton fils ? Trèèèèès bien, dans ce cas….. dans ce cas tu auras une place de choix ! Mettez-le au premier rang !

- Première démonstration, reprit-il ensuite avec une emphase qui aurait été ridicule si les circonstances n'avaient pas été aussi graves. Nous allons vous montrer comment fonctionne la broyeuse d'os !

Ce fut dans un nouveau concert de gloussements que le pauvre Ori fut saisi, soulevé, porté jusqu'à la seconde machine et, en un tournemain, à demi écartelé, ficelé dans un rébarbatif assemblage de poulies et de pièces de bois épais assujetties à ses membres.

- Arrêtez ! tonna Thorin d'une voix si forte qu'elle couvrit le bruit ambiant.

Dans le même temps, dans un effort surhumain, il parvint à échapper à la poigne de son gardien et à se redresser. Il ne put faire mieux, cependant, car ledit gardien le frappa à la nuque avec le manche de son fouet. Le prince nain vacilla.

- Ne l'abîme pas ! aboya le roi.

La haine que les gobelins éprouvaient pour l'épée Orchrist et tous ceux qui la portaient suintait dans chacune de ses paroles. Il adressa une grimace au prisonnier qui se débattait sous la poigne de deux de ses fidèles :

- Vous semblez bien pressé d'avoir votre tour, Thorin, fils de Thraïn, persifla-t-il. Mais quel dommage, il vous faudra rester spectateur jusqu'au bout : je ne voudrais pas vous abîmer, vous valez trop cher. Je crains que vous ne deviez patienter jusqu'au moment où Azog le Profanateur fera valoir les droits qu'il estime avoir sur vous.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un ricanement et tourna ostensiblement le dos à Thorin pour feindre de ne plus s'intéresser qu'à Ori.

- Allez-y, dit-il. Faites-le chanter !

Les nains captifs grondèrent, tentant une fois encore d'échapper à la poigne de leurs bourreaux, sans résultat. Cependant, les monstres virevoltaient autour de la machine sur laquelle le pauvre Ori, stoïque, plongeait son regard dans les hauteurs insondables de la caverne, les yeux fixes. Des câbles se tendirent, des poulies grincèrent. Et lentement, inexorablement, les pièces de bois fixées sur les membres du nain se resserrèrent, à la manière d'un étau.

Ori serra les dents.

Les gobelins continuèrent à s'affairer et les planches à se resserrer. Millimètre après millimètre mais d'un mouvement continu, aussi implacable que le destin lui-même.

Ori ferma les yeux.

Les gobelins sont hélas experts dans la fabrication de ce genre de machines. La gêne commençait à se muer en douleur. Et le jeune nain ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait l'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que ses membres soient totalement broyés par la pression qui augmentait, régulièrement, à chaque instant.

Au premier rang, comme le roi l'avait demandé, deux gobelins maintenaient Dori chacun par un bras et, à la manière dont il se débattait entre ses deux gardiens, il risquait fort à son tour de se démettre les épaules.

- Sales monstres ! hurla-t-il. Lâches ! C'est encore un enfant !

C'était faux bien sûr, sauf pour Dori qui continuerait sans doute sa vie durant à voir en son petit frère un gamin.

- La ferme ! cracha l'un de ses gardiens en lui donnant sur la tempe un coup de poing qui l'étourdit.

Peu à peu, du sang commença à sourdre des chairs écrasées et les vêtements d'Ori se teintèrent de rouge. Le supplicié avait tenté de ne pas crier mais ses gémissements se muaient à présent en plaintes hachées. Son corps immobilisé tentait en vain de se tordre pour échapper à ces multiples poignes impitoyables qui le brisaient lentement et, entre deux exclamations encore étouffées, il haletait de souffrance.

Les os des nains sont épais, solides, durs. Ils ne sont pas aisés à briser. Nul doute toutefois qu'ils finiraient par céder sous la pression, qui augmentait toujours.

- Thorin ! appela Ori d'une voix déformée par la douleur, sans plus avoir vraiment conscience de ce qu'il disait. Thorin, aide-moi ! Je t'en prie !

Si quelqu'un pouvait le faire, n'était-ce pas lui ? Héros du peuple errant d'Erebor, vainqueur d'Azog le profanateur et de tant d'autres ennemis, guide de son peuple auquel il avait su rendre son honneur et sa dignité, sans parler d'un lieu où s'établir…

Certes, s'il avait été au pouvoir de Thorin d'intervenir, il n'aurait pas été nécessaire de le prier pour cela ! Et ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir tenté, tant la rage l'aveuglait et tant le spectacle le révulsait. Son gardien lui avait carrément enfoncé son pied droit dans le dos pour le faire tenir tranquille, l'obligeant à se courber jusqu'à terre et tentant de l'y maintenir.

Mais Thorin, enragé, continuait à se débattre comme un forcené. Le gobelin se sentait faiblir mais n'osait demander de l'aide : reconnaître qu'il était incapable de maîtriser un nain aux mains liés et quasiment aplati au sol lui serait franchement humiliant !

La compagnie cependant faisait chorus avec son guide : enragés par le supplice de l'un des leurs, encouragés par la résistance de Thorin et, par ailleurs, extrêmement furieux de voir celui qu'ils admiraient tant traité avec si peu d'égards, le visage écrasé contre le sol de pierre, les nains étaient sur le point de perdre tout contrôle d'eux-mêmes. Même Kili, avec son épaule démise qui tombait bizarrement trop bas et sa bouche en sang, luttait furieusement. Le roi des gobelins, qui guettait ses prisonniers du coin de l'oeil, le comprit. Et comprit du même coup que la troupe était sur le point de devenir "berserk", d'autres disent "amok" : c'est un état particulier, mais le peuple des nains y est particulièrement sensible lorsqu'il est poussé à bout. C'est la folie furieuse qui fait tout oublier, qui réduit la peur, voire la plus élémentaire prudence, à néant, et décuple les forces. Car ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on parle de "forcenés". Une troupe aussi nombreuse sombrant en même temps dans une telle folie meurtrière ne laisserait plus à ses vainqueurs qu'une seule alternative : les massacrer sur place. Or, cette solution ne plaisait guère au roi, qui avait envie de faire durer le plaisir.

L'intelligence n'est pas le fort des gobelins : il pensa que pour calmer les nains, il fallait frapper un nouveau coup.

- Ne soyez donc pas si impatients, leur lança -t-il donc avec une fausse bonhommie, l'œil pétillant d'exultation mauvaise (et d'un rien d'inquiétude). Votre tour viendra. Mais auparavant nous vous ferons encore une démonstration de la manière dont fonctionne la déchiqueteuse.

Son regard parcourut rapidement le groupe et il ajouta avec ce qui, pour un être de sa race, devait être un sourire :

- Après le plus jeune, le plus âgé !

Thorin entendit et eut l'impression qu'un fleuve de glace prenait possession de ses veines. Dans un premier temps, il parut que la menace avait fait son effet, car il ne bougea plus et son gardien, au fond grandement soulagé, se mit à ricaner et exulter. Cela ne dura guère : rassemblant toutes ses forces, le prince détendit brusquement ses jambes repliées. Il ne sentit pas le sol inégal lui arracher la peau, des genoux aux chevilles. Peu lui importait de se retrouver à plat ventre : sa ruade atteignit le gobelin aux tibias avec une force décuplée par la fureur. Le monstre poussa un cri terrible et aussitôt tituba, se courbant en deux dans le même temps pour essayer de masser ses os endoloris qui, désormais, supportaient son poids à grand-peine. Thorin ne perdit pas son temps à s'apitoyer sur son sort : d'un puissant effort, il se redressa à nouveau sur les genoux et de là pu se relever sans trop de mal, malgré ses mains liées dans son dos. Là-dessus, son pied s'envola et frappa durement, en pleine mâchoire, le gobelin toujours courbé vers ses jambes douloureuses.

Autour de lui, ses compagnons avaient tous réagi un peu comme lui, chacun à sa manière et avec les moyens qui s'offraient à lui : Bombur avait réussi à se retourner pour mordre à pleines dents la cuisse de son gardien, lequel poussait des hurlements aigus en essayant de se défaire de son adversaire : il avait frappé le nain à la tête plusieurs fois mais, bien que le sang lui coule sur le visage et l'aveugle à demi, rien ne semblait pouvoir desserrer l'étau des dents férocement serrées. Puis, prenant appui des deux pieds contre le sol et son poids aidant, Bombur parvint à renverser son adversaire. Il entreprit alors de se redresser... pour mieux se jeter sur lui de toute sa masse, visant bien le ventre. Le gobelin crut que ses entrailles allaient lui jaillir par la bouche et exhala une sorte de sifflement assez impressionnant, étant, au sens littéral du terme, proprement estomaqué.

Durant un instant, le chaos fut total et l'on aurait pu croire que les nains allaient réussir l'impossible. Les tortionnaires d'Ori l'avaient abandonné pour se précipiter au secours de leurs camarades, les orcs qui gardaient les captifs ne savaient quel parti prendre, certains ne bougeaient pas et continuer de maintenir leur prisonnier, d'autres essayaient de maîtriser les nains qui étaient parvenus à se libérer. Mais, ce faisant, ceux qu'ils ne surveillaient plus se remettaient à leur tour sur leurs pieds et fonçaient dans la bagarre. Ils avaient les mains liées ? Qu'importe ! Ils utilisaient leurs pieds, leurs dents, donnaient des coups d'épaule ou bien encore -Dwalin inaugura la technique et fut aussitôt imité- fonçaient tête la première dans le ventre de leurs adversaires. Leur petite taille et leurs crânes particulièrement durs conféraient une belle efficacité à cette manœuvre et un certain nombre de monstres gisait à terre, les bras croisés sur l'abdomen. Par-dessus tout cela, le roi des gobelins trépignait sur son trône et poussait des clameurs assourdissantes, en agitant ses bras en tous sens et en lançant des ordres que personne ne comprenait dans le vacarme ambiant.

La partie était cependant trop inégale, tant à cause du nombre des gobelins que par le handicap que représentaient pour la compagnie ses mains liées. A un certain moment, Thorin sentit, ou crut sentir une main curieusement douce se poser sur son poignet. Il réagit instinctivement et, sans même se retourner, mit tout son poids dans un solide coup d'épaule qui le dégagea instantanément. Il lui parut même entendre une exclamation de douleur mais, lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il ne vit rien. Rien d'autre que la mêlée, s'entend. Plusieurs nains avaient à nouveau été maîtrisés, certains gisaient même à terre, assommés, quand il se produisit un fait curieux : un vent de folie, semblait-il, passait sur les gobelins, qui poussaient des cris, sautaient sur place ou au contraire s'affaissaient sur le sol, sans que l'on puisse donner de raison à leur attitude. Il fallut quelques instants aux nains pour réaliser que leur sang noir coulait bel et bien, de blessures faites à priori par une lame effilée. Que signifiait donc ce prodige ?

Affolés par ce phénomène qu'ils ne s'expliquaient pas, les monstres reculèrent, s'éloignant des captifs qu'ils considéraient avec méfiance.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! s'époumonait leur roi. Saisissez-les ! Egorgez-les ! Cela a assez duré !

Les gobelins dansaient sur place, dans le genre un pas en avant, un pas en arrière, ne sachant plus quelle attitude prendre. Les plus hardis s'avancèrent tout de bon, mais les nains les accueillirent à nouveau bec et ongles ! Dans la confusion qui s'ensuivit à nouveau, Thorin entendit à son oreille une voix familière et il faillit béer de stupeur :

- Ne bougez pas cette fois, je vais couper vos liens.

- Monsieur Sacquet ?!

Il tourna la tête mais ne vit rien. Cependant, au même instant on le bouscula et il se dit que le hobbit, si c'était bien lui, avait dû se faufiler entre les combattants.

- Ne bougez pas, insista la voix une seconde plus tard.

Thorin ne voyait pas comment son « cambrioleur » aurait soudain pu se trouver là et ne l'en croyait d'ailleurs pas capable mais, bel et bien, il sentit le froid contact d'une lame contre ses poignets et un instant plus tard ses liens tranchés tombaient à terre. Un coup d'œil lui apprit qu'Ori lui aussi était libre : tous les câbles qui permettaient de resserrer les pièces de bois avaient été coupés. L'espoir galvanisa les forces du prince qui se lança à nouveau tête baissée dans la bataille. Les uns après les autres, les nains recouvraient leur liberté de mouvement. Il était bien heureux toutefois qu'ils aient les mains liées _dans le dos_, car ils auraient cru qu'un fantôme leur rendait visite : en effet, on ne voyait nulle trace de leur libérateur…. Toutefois, dans la confusion du moment et la bataille qui reprenait de plus belle, nul ne s'en aperçut. Ou du moins, n'eut le loisir d'approfondir.

- Tuez-les ! Tuez-les ! hurlait le roi gobelin en sautant sur place.

- Ils sont trop nombreux ! haleta Fili. On ne s'en sortira pas.

- Plutôt mourir en combattant que leur servir de jouet ! gronda Thorin, les muscles bandés.

A cet instant se produisit une déflagration assourdissante, il y eut un éclair de lumière aveuglante et tous les belligérants furent jetés au sol dans un fouillis de membres entremêlés. Après tant de bruit et de fureur, il se produisit alors le profond silence qui suit l'apocalypse. Une silhouette solitaire se découpait dans la demi pénombre, une silhouette coiffée d'un grand chapeau pointu, tenant dans sa main gauche un bâton et dans la droite une épée.

- Saisissez-vous de vos armes et battez-vous ! ordonna une voix autoritaire, merveilleusement familière.

Il y eut un flottement. Il fallait à tout le monde le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

- Battez-vous ! rugit Gandalf, impatienté.

Cette fois, les nains bondirent sur leurs pieds –ceux qui le pouvaient, du moins- ils ramassèrent ceux des leurs qui étaient blessés ou inconscients et le groupe les absorba, les noyant en son centre afin de les protéger, puis ce fut la ruée sur les armes, sur l'ennemi, vers la liberté.

_Il y a un second chapitre de prévu (les événements vus par Bilbon et la chute de l'aventure)_


	2. Chapitre 2

Invisible, Bilbon avait suivi Gollum dans les galeries durant un certain temps, puis la créature avait soudain fait demi-tour en geignant et se lamentant à qui mieux mieux. Le hobbit n'avait pas tardé à comprendre pourquoi : les clameurs lui avaient appris que les gobelins étaient proches. Il était revenu aux parties habitées des cavernes. La peur au ventre mais rassuré par sa providentielle invisibilité (ainsi du moins la voyait-il), l'aventurier improvisé avait poursuivi son chemin, espérant toujours, avant toute chose, trouver une sortie.

Il était par ailleurs plutôt inquiet pour ses compagnons mais ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu espérer les retrouver dans le dédale de cet immense royaume souterrain.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque, débouchant sur une corniche, il avait aperçu la compagnie à cent mètres de lui, au centre d'un invraisemblable méli-mélo de passerelles branlantes. Ils étaient prisonniers et les choses semblaient aller plutôt mal pour eux, bien qu'à cette distance il ne puisse appréhender la globalité de la situation.

Bilbon avait hésité.

Il avait peur de s'approcher.

Dans cette masse grouillante de gobelins, il était presque sûr que quelqu'un allait finir par le heurter et s'apercevoir de sa présence.

Pourtant, avait-il vraiment une alternative ? Essayer de fuir en abandonnant la compagnie ? Cette compagnie qui de toute façon ne l'acceptait pas en son sein et dont la plupart des membres le méprisaient !

Résigné, le hobbit haussa les épaules : peu importait qu'il tente de se convaincre, de se chercher des raisons : il ne pouvait pas abandonner les nains à un sort peu enviable.

Il le pouvait d'autant moins qu'il se souvenait que tous, sans exception, avaient accepté de se rendre pour le sauver d'une mort atroce lorsque les trolls l'avaient capturé.

Son anneau représentait une chance inespérée, il ne fallait pas hésiter plus longtemps.

Le temps qu'il trouve quelle passerelle emprunter et qu'il se glisse, le plus doucement possible, jusqu'à hauteur de ses compagnons, les choses s'étaient envenimées. Craignant d'être écrasé dans la mêlée confuse qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Bilbon avait repéré la broyeuse d'os, momentanément abandonnée, et avait eu un sursaut de révolte en voyant le malheureux Ori à demi écrasé. Il s'était alors prestement faufilé jusqu'à lui et l'avait libéré. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ce n'était certes pas en Comté que l'on risquait d'assister à une séance de torture ou d'en voir les résultats et, lorsque Bilbon tira doucement Ori hors des mâchoires désormais inoffensives de l'appareil, il dut l'abandonner un instant pour aller vomir à quelques pas de lui. Les vêtements poisseux de sang et les chairs écrasées manquèrent le faire tourner de l'œil. Il lui fallut faire un terrible effort de volonté pour retourner auprès du jeune nain et finir de le libérer. Fort heureusement, Ori, lui, s'était évanoui pour de bon sous l'effet de la douleur et il ne se rendit donc compte de rien.

Là-dessus, Bilbon jugea de la situation autour de lui. Les choses ne se présentaient guère au mieux, on ne pouvait dire le contraire. Il avisa les armes des nains abandonnées sur le sol, à portée de mains. A condition de pouvoir se servir de ses mains. Il fallait trancher les liens des captifs. L'invisible hobbit dut cependant déployer des trésors d'habileté pour se faufiler entre les combattants. Il se glissa à quatre pattes entre les jambes d'un gobelin qui maintenait Bofur à terre et coupa les liens du captif… avant d'enfoncer son épée dans le pied du gardien. L'orc poussa un braillement effrayant en sautant en l'air et Bilbon passa au suivant. Il piquait, coupait, poignardait ses ennemis, libérant un nain chaque fois qu'il le pouvait mais, lorsqu'il s'approcha de Thorin et lui saisit le poignet afin de trancher les cordes qui lui engourdissaient les doigts, le prince nain lui donna un violent coup d'épaule qui l'atteignit en plein visage et lui fit voir des étoiles durant plusieurs minutes. A croire qu'il l'avait reconnu et lui témoignait ainsi le peu de considération qu'il lui portait :

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, Monsieur Sacquet, aurait sans doute dit Thorin. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous !

Là-dessus, la résistance faiblissante de la compagnie emporta le prince loin de Bilbon qui, un peu étourdi par le choc, poursuivit néanmoins sa manœuvre.

Lorsqu'il eut l'occasion d'approcher à nouveau Thorin, il préféra parer à toute éventualité et ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois :

- Ne bougez pas cette fois, je vais couper vos liens.

Il apprit aussi ce jour-là que l'invisibilité ne résout pas tous les problèmes : car malgré tout, si Gandalf n'avait si opportunément surgi, jamais il n'aurait pu à lui seul permettre à ses compagnons de prendre le large.

Encore tout n'était-il pas gagné pour autant.

Cela avait été une rude poursuite à travers les cavernes, tout en emportant ceux qui ne pouvaient plus marcher. Il avait fallu batailler ferme, mille fois Bilbon avait craint le pire, mille fois il avait craint de perdre le groupe. Il brandissait sa courte épée dont la lame bleue jetait mille flammèches, il avait, il en était sûr, réussi à blesser plusieurs gobelins mais, naturellement, ses coups maladroits ne pouvaient se comparer à ceux de guerriers expérimentés... Pour finir, Bilbon avait pensé qu'ils allaient tous s'écraser au fond d'une crevasse apparemment sans fond, il avait fermé les yeux en attendant le choc, sa pensée s'évadant en hâte vers sa chère Comté et son confortable logis... il était dit, cependant, que son heure n'était pas encore arrivée !

00o00

Aussi, lorsque la Compagnie, après une nouvelle fuite éperdue, déboucha enfin à la lumière du jour, gage de sécurité, elle dévala le flanc de la montagne sans perdre un instant, désireuse de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ces cavernes dans lesquelles elle avait bien failli disparaître à jamais.

Tout en courant, Thorin jeta un coup d'œil à Bilbon (celui-ci avait eu la présence d'esprit de retirer son anneau durant la course-poursuite, tant il avait de crainte d'être oublié ou perdu : mieux valait, pensait-il, que les nains puissent le voir). Le prince nain devait se reconnaître surpris. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le hobbit aurait les capacités et surtout le cran nécessaires pour venir à leur aide. Il nota aussi sa pommette enflée et l'énorme bleu en formation sur son visage. Certes, c'était là des contusions qu'il pouvait avoir reçues n'importe quand dans la bagarre mais Thorin se souvint brusquement du coup d'épaule qu'il avait envoyé à quelqu'un, sans savoir qui, et il eut l'intuition que c'était à lui que Bilbon devait cet hématome.

Lorsqu'ils estimèrent être à une distance suffisance des cavernes, les nains s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle et firent l'inventaire de la situation. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient blessés, l'état d'Ori était sérieux et ils avaient fini de perdre tous leurs bagages dans l'aventure. Ne leur restaient que leurs armes. Encore Thorin s'estimait-il heureux d'avoir pu soustraire aux pattes avides de leurs ennemis la carte et la clef autrefois remises par son père à Gandalf.

Tandis que Bilbon et la plupart des nains, épuisés, s'affalaient sur le sol, le magicien, lui, sans s'accorder de repos, se mit à l'œuvre auprès des blessés. Il n'y avait pas un seul membre de la compagnie qui n'ait pas reçu de coups, tous les visages étaient tuméfiés, mais certains nains étaient dans un état plus critique que d'autres.

Bombur, Oïn et Nori étaient blessés à la tête et le sang, en séchant, leur avait fait des masques effrayants. Kili avait toujours une épaule plus basse que l'autre et sa main valide tenait son bras blessé, inerte, replié contre lui. Ses lèvres avaient éclaté et le sang lui barbouillait le menton, le cou, tachait ses vêtements sur la poitrine. Assis sur un rocher, les yeux éteints, il gardait la tête baissée et ne disait mot.

Fili s'approcha, l'air inquiet :

- Kili, ça va ?

Le jeune nain fit un vague signe de tête affirmatif, sans même lever les yeux. A quelques pas de là, Gandalf se redressait après avoir effectué quelques passes magiques au-dessus de Nori. Le regard de celui-ci avait recouvré sa lucidité, il avait poussé quelques grognements, que le sorcier avait interrompus en lui ordonnant de demeurer tranquille un moment.

- Vous êtes hors de danger, lui dit-il, maintenant il faut récupérer.

Il fit rapidement du regard la tour de la troupe et s'approcha de Kili, toujours prostré. Posant son bâton sur le sol, il palpa délicatement le membre blessé et fit la grimace. Vivement, il se défit de l'une de ses mitaines grises et effilochées et la tendit au jeune nain :

- Mordez là-dedans, dit-il seulement. Ca va être douloureux.

Se plaçant derrière le blessé, légèrement sur le côté, il se concentra un bref instant puis, d'un coup sec, remit l'articulation démise en place. Le visage du patient parut se vider de son sang sous l'effet de la douleur et il serra les dents à les briser sur la mitaine du magicien.

- C'est fini, dit Gandalf d'un ton apaisant.

Le soir tombait et ceux qui étaient encore en état de penser se demandaient avec inquiétude si, à la faveur de la nuit, les gobelins n'allaient pas sortir de leurs cavernes et se lancer à leur poursuite.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas longtemps à s'inquiéter de cela : mystérieusement alertés, tous tournèrent soudain les yeux vers les hauteurs environnantes : ce fut pour y découvrir une importante troupe d'orcs montés sur leurs wargs.

Ils tombaient de Charybde en Scylla !

_Et le film peut reprendre son cours à partir de là….._

**FIN**


End file.
